


Will The Sun Ever Shine Again

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio had been on the road for only a few months....the rain hadn't ended and they feared it would continue on for the remainder of their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will The Sun Ever Shine Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a request to write another chapter of my Yule story, however, it's not translating well onto paper/computer. It will happen, but hopefully this will tide everyone over :) The song can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjGAKysBvas

They had been on the road for what seemed like a millennium, facing down rain, wind and a variety of different dangers. In reality, it had only been for a few months since that fateful meeting at Rivendell between all of the kingdoms of Middle Earth. A meeting that included King Thorin and his Consort, King Aragorn and Prince Legolas and many other important figures within their world, all brought together to discuss the coming darkness and what must be done about it.

 

It had only been a few months since Frodo, Ori and Gaelvain overheard a meeting about the One Ring and how it needed to be destroyed…and therefore took matters into their own hands. When Bilbo was sleeping, Frodo swiped the ring from his jacket and whilst he was there, he removed the Arkenstone from all of their crowns. Ever since learning about the gold-sickness incident where his Father almost killed his Da, Frodo had hated the jewel with a burning passion and therefore vowed to destroy that as well.

 

At the moment, the trio were camping near Parth Galen, on a grassy slope leading from the wooded hill of Amon Hen down to the Anduin, just north of the Falls of Rauros. Upon conversing with some men nearby, they had learnt of the death of Boromir who had died protecting King Aragorn and Prince Legolas from orcs. They also learnt that they themselves were believed to be dead, killed on the road with no bodies to identify them and the whole of Gondor and Erebor were in mourning.

 

Frodo sighed as he poked the fire, the weather was dark and damp…as it had been for the majority of their journey. As night crept in, he began humming to himself,

 

_Rain is pourin' down like the heavens are hurtin'._

_Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when._

_How do you go on, never knowin' for certain,_

_Will the sun ever shine again?_

 

Gaelvain and Ori wrapped their cloakcs around themselves, wondering what was happening back home, where orcs weren’t hunting them and danger wasn’t around each corner, Gaelvain glanced at the fire and joined in with Frodo’s song,

 

**Feels like it's been years since it started to thunder.**

**Clouds are campin' out in the valley and glen.**

**How do you go on, when you can't help but wonder.**

**Will the sun ever shine again?**

 

……..Cut To Gondor……

 

_Legolas running his hands softly over a freshly made bed, tears in his eyes_

 

_Aragorn looking tired and sad during a meeting, his head resting in his hands_

 

_The citizens of Gondor looking up through the rain at a statue of the fallen prince_

 

……End Cut……..

 

Ori took over from then, his hands clutching at his book and pen,

 

_**What if the rain keeps fallin'?** _

_**What if the sky stays gray?** _

_**What if the winds keep squallin', and never go away?** _

 

….Cut to Erebor……

 

_Dori sobbing into a knitted scarf whilst sat on an empty bed_

 

_Nori drinking his fifth ale, as if trying to drown his sorrows_

 

_Dwalin unleashing his anger on new recruits before throwing his axes down in disgust and storming off. When out of sight, he rests against a wall, his hands still in hand-knitted gloves._

 

….End Cut….

 

Frodo gazed into the fire as he brought the song to a close,

 

_Maybe soon the storm will be tired of blowin'._

_Maybe soon it all will be over, amen._

_How do you go on, if there's no way of knowin'?_

_Will the sun ever shine?_

_Wish I could say._

_Send me a sign- One little ray._

_Mahal, if you're list'nin', how long until then?_

_Will the sun ever shine again?_

 

….Cut to Erebor….

 

_Bilbo planting a fresh bunch of sunflowers, tears still streaming down his face, as they had been for many weeks now, grey hairs now present more than ever in his brown locks._

 

_Thorin holding his crown, running his fingers over the empty space. He wasn’t smiling…and many feared he never would again_

 

_Kili and Fili pacing a deserted bedroom once again, in a desperate attempt to stop the servants of other councilmen from removing anything._

 

….End Cut….

 

The trio glanced at each other as the fire began to die down and the rain started up once again. Night had fallen…there was nothing more they could do today. Tomorrow they would walk some more, on their journey to save Middle Earth.


End file.
